Układ
by Hibarii
Summary: "Nie, o tym lepiej nie mówić, lepiej nie prowokować. Bo raz powiedziane będzie dręczyć dopóki się tego nie przemyśli..." [miniaturka]


My nie umieliśmy kochać. Życie za bardzo nas doświadczyło, byśmy wierzyli w coś tak abstrakcyjnego jak miłość. Nie potrzebowaliśmy wielkich i infantylnych słów. Wystarczył nam spokój i ukojenie płynące z obecności drugiej osoby, która wiedziała wszystko, rozumiała bez zbędnych słów. Żyliśmy w pewnego rodzaju symbiozie – ja potrafiłem patrzeć pod twoją maskę milczka i zimnego drania, dla którego ludzie są tylko zwadą, ty na wylot prześwietlałeś moją – wiecznie roześmianego idioty bez problemów.

Nie ślubowaliśmy sobie dozgonnej miłości i wierności.

Byliśmy partnerami. Braćmi. Przyjaciółmi.

Nie dziwiło mnie, gdy po długim i męczącym treningu zastawałem cię w moim mieszkaniu, spokojnie pijącego herbatę. Ciebie nie zaskakiwało, gdy ktoś w nocy właził ci do łóżka i desperacko przylegał do twoich pleców, szukając ratunku przed pochłaniającym duszę mrokiem. Żaden z nas nie był zdumiony, gdy czasem następnego dnia budził się sam.

To nam wystarczało, taki układ był dla nas idealny. Tylko my - znający każdy swój krok, każdy ruch, każde spojrzenie, każdą maskę, każde niewypowiedziane słowo.

Jednak nie wszyscy pojmowali, co nas łączy, ale nam nie zależało, by zaczęli. Nie musieli rozumieć, że tylko tak jesteśmy w stanie żyć, że tylko tak możemy uratować się przed ciemnością chłonącą nasze serca.

Że chronimy siebie nawzajem, bo nikt inny nie potrafi nas uratować.

Ty zawsze byłeś na językach ludzi i nie ruszało cię to. Ja też byłem przyzwyczajony. Ogólna nieakceptacja lisiego demona była czymś, z czym spędziłem całe życie. Nie bolało. Mieliśmy siebie. Każdego dnia i każdej nocy. Gdy tylko otchłań się o nas upominała, gdy tylko ciemność i pustka wyciągały po nas swoje macki. Gdy tylko czuliśmy zimny powiew na karku, który paraliżował, pozbawiał ostatniej iskierki nadziei.

Byliśmy dla siebie opoką. Ostatnią deską ratunku na wzburzonym morzu życia. Byliśmy ze sobą tak blisko, jak nikt inny na świecie.

Czasem tylko milczeliśmy, leżąc na dachu i patrząc na gwiazdy. Czasami katowaliśmy się morderczymi treningami, po których natychmiast zasypialiśmy twardym snem, a nasze prywatne potwory nie miały dostępu do nieludzko zmęczonych umysłów. To był rodzaj naszej obrony przed dręczącymi nas koszmarami, widmami przeszłości, które noc w noc nas nawiedzały, przed którymi nawzajem się broniliśmy.

Czasem desperacko pragnęliśmy poczuć obecność kogoś drugiego – poczuć całą swoją istotą. Swoim duchem i ciałem.

Zapomnieć. Zapamiętać się.

Choć przez chwilę być dla kogoś w stu procentach całym światem.

Odciąć się od wszystkiego, co nas otacza.

Tylko zmysły, emocje, dotyk…

Nie wstydziliśmy się tego, dla innych zawsze byliśmy odmieńcami. Nigdzie niepasującymi dziwolągami z pokręconą przeszłością i chorymi pragnieniami.

Już dawno zorientowaliśmy się, że nigdy nie będziemy mogli żyć jak normalni ludzie. Z dnia na dzień, z kimś czekającym z obiadem w domu. Kimś, kto się będzie martwił, witał pocałunkiem. To czekało tylko na normalnych ludzi, nie na nieumiejącego się z nikim porozumieć milczkiem i gościem z zapieczętowanym demonem. Nie dla nas, zniszczonych, zabitych od środka. Bo musielibyśmy wplątać osoby trzecie w zawiłe ścieżki naszego pokrętnego życia. Nie chcieliśmy nikogo obarczać takim ciężarem. To było nasze – nasz ból, nasze cierpienie, którego nikt by nie zrozumiał, a którego i tak byśmy nie tłumaczyli. Nam był potrzebny ktoś, kto bez zbędnego wyjaśniania będzie wiedział.

Bo tego nie da się zrozumieć, to trzeba poczuć.

Ale nikogo takiego nie ma - tylko my sami.

Bo my poczuliśmy, tak mocno i boleśnie, jak tylko się dało.

Obaj byliśmy samotni, ale po twoim powrocie zrozumieliśmy, że nie musimy być samotni w pojedynkę – możemy być samotni we dwoje. Możemy razem walczyć z tym niewidzialnym wrogiem, który tak nas prześladuje. Możemy dostać pomoc, nie prosząc o nią. Może być ktoś, kto będzie wiedział, kiedy nas zbudzić ze snu pełnego koszmarów, kto przytuli, uspokoi, pozwoli zasnąć. Będzie czuwać, bo wie, jak to jest.

Nie było między nami miłości, tylko przywiązanie, pragnienie, z czasem pożądanie, zrozumienie i akceptacja. Z pełnym pakietem wad i zalet. Bez zbędnych reklamacji. Bez melodramatycznych odejść i łzawych powrotów. Byliśmy ze sobą, gdy tego potrzebowaliśmy.

Czasem chyba cię zaskakiwało, jak bardzo się do mnie przyzwyczaiłeś. Odchodziłeś wtedy na dłuższy czas, jakby starając się sobie udowodnić, że możesz to w każdej chwili zostawić. Ale nie zostawiałeś, zawsze wracałeś. A ja czekałem - bez wyrzutów, bez kłótni.

Rozumiałem.

Żadna inna osoba nie byłaby do tego zdolna, ja byłem.

Wracałeś i kochaliśmy się nasza dziwną hybrydą miłości, która miłością nie była.

Może tylko czasami… Może w niektórych momentach, gdy stygły nasze ciała, w newralgicznych spazmach przeżytej bliskości, coś się pojawiało…

Nie, o tym lepiej nie mówić, lepiej nie prowokować. Bo raz powiedziane będzie dręczyć dopóki się tego nie przemyśli, a to może zniszczyć nasz układ, który całkowicie nam wystarcza.

Chyba.


End file.
